Jodoh
by Kuroi Kanra
Summary: Akashi Seijuurou, salah satu pria yang menduduki jajaran incaran para wanita dan pria-dijodohkan oleh ayahnya. Akashi yang tak terima pun mencoba mencari cara dengan bantuan dari Aomine Daiki. Akashi berhasil menemui jalan keluar, meskipun itu jalan hina sekali pun. [AkaKuro, AU] #AKKRINAGIVEAWAY #ONESHOT


" _Kapan kau akan menikah? Aku saja sudah punya anak dua, masa kau masih betah menyendiri? Mau jadi perjaka tua, Akashi?"_

" _Aku heran, kenapa Akashi Seijuurou yang katanya punya barisan penggemar ini sampai sekarang masih menjomblo?"_

" _Nak, kapan kau akan menikah? Ayah sudah gatal ingin menggendong cucu."_

Akashi Seijuurou—pria yang telah menginjak usia 27 tahun itu menggeram kesal. Surai merah membara yang biasanya ditata rapi kini terlihat awut-awutan—akibat terlalu banyak diacak oleh pemiliknya.

Ia menghela nafas, kepalanya pusing tujuh keliling, pertanyaan kawan kerja dan juga ayahnya yang selalu menanyakan kapan dirinya akan menikah seolah enggan untuk pergi dari otak jeniusnya.

Yang menikah 'kan dirinya, kenapa pula harus mereka yang ribut. Kalaupun ia menjadi perjaka tua itu masalahnya sendiri, bukan orang lain. Lagipula, kalau pun ia menikah nantinya, itu tidak akan memengaruhi harga minyak dunia bukan?

Tangan masih betah menggoreskan pena diatas kertas, sementara batinnya masih sibuk mengumpat kesal.

Kegiatan coret-coret kertas terhenti kala suara ketukan pada pintu kerjanya terdengar, enggan, ia meletakkan penanya diatas kertas yang masih separuh ditelaah, "Masuk."

Sosok pria bersurai pirang melangkah masuk, dahinya mengernyit menatap penampilan bossnya yang terlihat seperti korban angin puting beliung. Namun, ia menahan pertanyaan yang sudah berada diujung lidah—tidak, meski ia sangat penasaran, ia masih sayang nyawa.

Tangan sang pria pirang yang membawa tumpukan kertas setinggi pensil dengan kepala boneka bocah SD diangkat dan diletakkan diatas meja kerja sang boss—memancing tatapan tajam dari Akashi.

"Ini dokumen yang harus kau periksa boss, hanya itu yang ingin kusampaikan. Aku permisi dulu," secepat kilat pria pirang bernama lengkap Hayama Kotarou langsung keluar begitu tumpukan kertas bercumbu dengan meja kerja sang boss.

Sepeninggal Hayama, sepasang manik merah-emas Akashi menatap tajam tumpukan dokumen dihadapannya. Persetan dengan soal menikah yang sering disinggung ayahnya. Ia sudah menikah sekarang.

Menikah dengan tumpukan dokumen yang setiap hari selalu minta untuk ditiduri.

* * *

.

.

 _ **Jodoh**_

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **Aka** shi **xKuro** ko

 **Warning:**

 **Sho-ai. Typo. OOC.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Pemuda bersurai crimson yang sedari tadi bergumul dengan tumpukan dokumen kini menghela napas lega. Setidaknya, dari tumpukan berkas yang tinggingnya sekitar 15 cm itu kini sudah kandas, hanya tersisa dua map yang masih perawan—sengaja ia sisakan esok hari, berhubung ayahnya sudah memintanya untuk segera pulang.

Ia pun segera angkat kaki dari kantor, jas hitam yang membalut tubuhnya telah ia tanggalkan dan tersampir sempurna di tangannya. Mobil sedan hitam sudah menanti diparkiran kantor, lengkap dengan supir pribadinya.

Ia pun langsung menyamankan dirinya didalam mobil. Usai menggumamkan kata jalan, mobil sedan itu pun membelah ramainya jalanan Tokyo. Tangannya ynag sedari tadi menganggur akhrinya meraih ponsel, mengotak-atiknya sebelum kembali melemparnya kesamping.

Batinnya mengumpat, apa-apaan pesan ayahnya itu?

Menyuruhnya segera pulang hanya untuk membahas sebuah omong kosong yang sudah berkali-kali ditolak olehnya.

Ayolah, zaman sudah beranjak modern, acara jodoh-menjodohkan itu budaya masa lampau, untuk apa ayahnya itu bersikeras untuk menjodohkan dirinya?!

Ya. Akashi tau dirinya memang masih bujang hingga sekarang. Tapi, itu bukan berarti dirinya itu tidak laku—yang ada justru kebalikannya, penggemarnya tercecer diluar sana, dari wanita, lelaki, lansia bahkan para _transgender_.

Tapi, apa mau dikata, dirinya belum mendapatkan yang pas.

Dari perempuan _pettan_ hingga berbadan molek, dari laki-laki manis hingga laki-laki macho, belum ada satupun yang mampu mengetuk pintu besi hati sang pangeran merah.

Akashi mendengus kesal, acara pembahasan perjodohan dengan modus pulang cepat itu hanya memperkeruh otaknya.

"Tanaka-san, putar arah. Aku ingin mampir ke suatu tempat terlebih dahulu."

Sang supir melirik, menatap sang tuan muda yang telah bertitah. Ia menelan ludah, batinnya merapalkan seribu doa untuk tindakan yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini.

"Maaf tuan muda, akan tetapi, Tuan Besar telah memberi saya perintah untuk membawa Tuan Muda segera pulang ke mansion—apapun yang terjadi."

Belum sempat Akashi melakukan aksi keramatnya, sang supir langsung menginjak pedal gas—melajukan mobil sedan tersebut dengan kecepatan tinggi, membuat sang Tuan Muda yang hendak melemparkan gunting tercintanya terjungkal dengan tidak elit.

Disisi lain, sang supir yang melihat majikannya dalam posisi yang kurang terhormat hanya bisa bergumam,

"Semoga surat wasiat yang sudah kutulis bisa sampai di kampung dengan selamat sentosa."

.-.-.

Ruang makan mewah yang berada disebuah mansion terlihat mencekam. Hawa tak mengenakan yang mampu membuat orang mati berdiri dikeluarkan oleh seorang pria bersurai _crimson_.

Tangan sang pria yang tersembunyi dibawah meja tak hentinya memainkan gunting kesayangannya. Matanya menatap tajam bangku besar yang biasa ditempati oleh sang Tuan Besar. Batinnya tiada henti merapalkan mantra sakti.

' _Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh.'_

Beberapa maid yang kebagian tugas mengurusi acara makan malam sakral antara sang Tuan Besar dan Tuan Muda hanya bisa menangis dalam hati. Sial sekali mereka harus berurusan dengan sang iblis yang tengah mengamuk.

"Ah, sepertinya Tanaka melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Kalau begitu akan kunaikkan gajinya dua kali li—ah tidak, lima kali lipat rasanya cukup pantas."

Akashi menoleh, ia mendapati ayahnya tengah berjalan menuju bangku kebesarannya dengan aura fuwa-fuwa yang cukup untuk membuat mata Akashi iritasi.

Disisi lain, para maid hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, gagal paham dengan aura sang Tuan besar yang sangat kontras dengan putranya.

Begitu sang kepala keluarga duduk tenang di singgasananya, Akashi langsung melancarkan aksi pertama—protes, " _Otou-sama_ , sudah kubilang berapa kali aku menolak untuk dijodohkan meski kau mencalonkan seribu wanita sekalipun."

Akashi Masaomi mengambil gelas berisi _wine_ miliknya, ia menatap sang putra, "Kalau dengan laki-laki kau mau?"

"Aku bukan gay, Otou-sama."

Masaomi tersenyum—aneh, "Aku tak pernah melihatmu menggandeng seorang wanita, jadi pantas saja aku berpikiran seperti itu, Seijuurou."

Akashi menghela napas lelah, "Sebuah kesimpulan konyol."

"Aku lupa, kau bahkan belum pernah menggandeng siapa pun. Derajatmu hampir setara dengan para bujang lapuk diluar sana."

Sang Tuan Muda masih diam, ia mengalihkan matanya dari sang ayah, lebih memilih untuk menikmati hidangan makan malamnya.

Sementara itu, Masaomi masih sibuk menyesap _wine_ nya, namun matanya menerawang jauh, "Kau bahkan kalah dengan teman semasa SMPmu dulu, Seijuurou. Kalau tidak salah namanya Aomine Daiki. Dia saja sudah mempunyai seorang istri. Masa kau yang katanya banyak penggemarnya masih betah melajang?"

Pemuda itu memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Otak jeniusnya tak habis pikir, ayahnya yang dulu kolot itu kini berubah menjadi konyol—semenjak serangan masa tua.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Akashi memutuskan untuk bertanya. Batinnya lelah juga disindir setiap hari.

"Menikahlah, aku sudah menyiapkan calon yang sangat baik untukmu. Kau pasti akan menyukainya," sang kepala keluarga tersenyum kalem.

" _Otou-sama_ , aku menolak untuk dijodohkan."

"Tapi dia orang yang pendiam dan sepertinya cocok—"

"Kalau begitu kenapa bukan ayah saja yang menikah dengannya?" potong Akashi sinis. Ia menatap tajam ayahnya yang kini justru tersenyum pedih.

"Dia tidak tertarik pada orang tua sepertiku, Seijuurou."

Dengusan napas terdengar, "Kutegaskan sekali lagi, aku menolak."

Ekspresi ramah Masaomi kini berubah menjadi lebih serius, ia menatap tajam sang putra, "Kau boleh menolak jika kau membawa calonmu sendiri kehadapanku dalam waktu tiga hari."

Akashi mendecih. Tanpa berucap apapun, ia segera angkat kaki dari ruang makan, meninggalkan sang ayah yang tengah menatapnya tajam.

Ia beranjak menuju kamarnya—hanya untuk mengambil kunci mobil pribadinya dan segera pergi menemui seseorang yang baru saja ia hubungi untuk ia mintai bantuan.

Sebuah seringai menyeramkan terlukis diparas rupawannya begitu panggilan suaranya dijawab oleh orang diseberang sana. Manik dwiwarnanya berkilat tajam.

"Daiki, aku punya perintah untukmu."

Jika sang ayah menginginkan hal tersebut, maka dengan senang hati Akashi akan mewujudkannya.

.-.-.

Aomine Daiki itu bodoh—bahkan setelah pemuda itu menikah, kebodohannya masih saja ada, tidak berkurang, malah nampaknya bertambah. Seharusnya Akashi tahu itu.

Seharusnya Akashi paham betul, meminta bantuan pada salah satu kawan SMPnya itu hanya akan membawa dampak negatif untuknya.

Bukannya mengeluarkannya dari jurang permasalahan, pemuda yang mengaku sebagai pria terseksi abad ini justru memperkeruh masalahnya yang semula sudah keruh menjadi butek.

"Akashi, ambil sisi baiknya," Daiki bersuara—ujung gunting yang berkilat tajam langsung menyambut.

Sisi baik gundulmu. Yang ada disini Akashi merasa dirugikan lahir batin, harkat martabatnya tercoreng. Aomine Daiki seharusnya sadar diri, dirinya tak punya hak untuk berbicara—apalagi sekedar membela diri.

Akashi murka—itu sudah pasti.

Sementara itu, sosok pemuda bersurai pirang—yang bernama Aomine Ryouta, istri Daiki hanya bisa diam sambil menahan tawa. Rasanya sudah lama sekali dirinya tak melihat sang suami bercumbu dengan gunting keramat milik Akashi.

"Daiki, atas dasar apa kau memasukkan namaku ke dalam _list website_ jodoh ' **20 Pria Perjaka dan Duda Mencari Pasangan** '?" Akashi buka suara, gunting merah masih setia digenggam ditangannya—posisi siap untuk menghujam jika Daiki memberikan jawaban yang kurang memuaskan.

Daiki gemetaran—dalam hati mengupat istrinya yang bisa-bisanya kini tengah pamit ke toilet yang katanya ada panggilan alam, padahal Daiki berani bersumpah, Ryouta ke toilet hanya untuk tertawa puas.

Tarik napas, berusaha tampil santai—padahal wajah sudah dipenuhi keringat dan eskpresinya mirip orang sembelit 40 hari.

"Kau sendiri bilang jika ingin dicarikan jodoh, Akashi."

Gunting merah mengarah ke arah Daiki, belum dilempar, hanya saja masih diatur sudutnya untuk bisa menancap sempurna di dahi sang pemuda dim.

"Apa mencari jodoh harus melalui situs hina itu?" Akashi menggeram—murka.

Bagaimana tidak? Ia merasa harga dirinya yang selama ini ia junjung tinggi tercoreng hanya karena tingkah bodoh Daiki yang dengan tidak tau diirnya mencantumkan namanya disebuah situs pencarian jodoh paling tokcer kala itu.

Persetan dengan keampuhan situs tersebut dalam mencarikan jodoh. Akashi malu setengah mati.

Bayangkan saja, dirinya, Akashi Seijuurou, pemuda mapan era ini, dimana banyak wanita dan pria rela antri demi mengemis cintanya, mendaftar disebuah _website_ yang terkenal diantara para jomblo miskin jodoh.

Akashi merasa hina. Sungguh.

"Tak ada jalan lain Akashi, lagipula hanya jalan itulah yang aku tau untuk mendapatkan pasangan dengan cara cepat," Daiki kembali memberi alasan—demi kelangsungan hidupnya.

Akashi terdiam, memang benar apa kata Daiki. Hanya cara ini yang bisa memberikan pasangan dengan jalan yang cepat.

Tapi sekali lagi, harga diri Akashi ternodai. Lagipula, pemilihan pasangan dalam website itu _random_ , bagaimana jika dirinya mendapatkan pasangan yang buruk rupa? Masa iya dia harus membawanya kehadapan ayahnya? Bukannya acara perjodohan yang dibatalkan, yang ada justru dimajukan.

"Tenang saja, Satsuki adalah salah satu orang yang bekerja disitu itu, aku sudah memberi tahunya untuk mencarikan yang terbaik di situs itu untukmu. Aku yakin, dia cukup lumayan."

Akashi menganggukkan kepalanya. Gunting kini sudah ia turunkan dalam zona aman—diam-diam Daiki menghela napas lega.

"Jadi, kapan ia datang?"

Daiki mengangkat tangannya, menatap arloji yang melekat ditangannya, "Seharusnya sebentar lagi."

Akashi kembali mengangguk, disesapnya secangkir kopi yang ia pesan. Tujuanya berada di kafetaria ini selain untuk menuntuk jawaban logis dari Daiki, ternyata juga untuk menemui 'calon bohongannya'.

Dalam hati Akashi berdoa, semoga saja calonnya bukanlah orang baper. Karena jujur saja, dirinya belum ada niatan sedikitpun untuk bertandang ke altar.

"Maaf-ssu, aku lama."

Dua pemuda itu menoleh dan mendapati sosok Ryouta tengah mengumbar senyum gratisan. Akashi masa bodoh, sedangkan Daiki merespon berlebihan—lagaknya sudah seperti ditinggal berkelana 50 tahun, padahal baru saja ditinggal ke toilet 15 menit.

"Ne, ne, Daikicchi, aku tadi bertemu dengan calonnya Akashicchi lho-ssu, dia kelihatan bingung-ssu," Ryouta mengawali cerita dengan menggebu-gebu. Daiki langsung antusias, sementara Akashi luarnya terlihat cuek, padahal diam-diam pasang telinga juga.

Daiki celingukan, "Orangnya kau bawa kemari?"

Ryouta mengangguk, ia pun menggeser tubuh jangkungnya—dan langsung memeluk sosok mungil bersurai biru muda dengan erat, "Perkenalkan, dia Kuroko Tetsuyacchi-ssu! Calonnya Akashicchi!"

Daiki dan Akashi terkejut, keduanya menatap sosok yang dikenalkan sebagai Kuroko Tetsuya dengan lekat. Rambut sewarna biru muda, mata bulat sebening kristal _azure_ , kulit seputih salju, bibir semerah _cherry_ , tubuh mungil yang dibalut kemeja putih yang agak besar, dan wajahnya yang sungguh manis melebihi permen kapas.

Satu kata.

 _Awesome_.

Satu colekan menyadarkan Ryouta yang tengah senyum lebar sembari memeluk sosok manis tersebut. Ia menatap senang suaminya, "Ada apa-ssu?"

"Ryouta, aku boleh menikah lagi tidak?"

Dan sebuah jitakan penuh cinta mampu membuat seorang Aomine Daiki bersujud memohon ampun kepada istrinya yang tengah ngambek tak mau memberi jatah seumur hidup.

.-.-.

Si manis yang disinyalir merupakan 'calon bohongan' dari kakanda agung Akashi Seijuurou mendongak, menatap datar sepasang _heterochrome_ yang tengah menatap balik kearahnya.

Sementara itu, disisi lain, pasangan kopi susu Daiki-Ryouta memilih untuk mengungsi ke meja lain. Tak ingin menganggu privasi calon pasangan itu katanya─padahal alasannya yang sebenarnya adalah untuk mencegah Daiki main mata dengan pemuda manis bak permen kapas itu.

"Kuroko Tetsuya _desu_. Ano─"

Akashi terdiam sejenak, cangkir kopi diangkat, disesapnya cairan hitam pekat tersebut dengan cara seelegan mungkin. Nama boleh saja dimasukkan kedalam situs hina pencari jodoh, namun pencitraannya sebagai lelaki idaman tidak boleh tercoreng sedikitpun.

"Aku Akashi Seijuurou. Jadi, berapa umurmu? Apa pekerjaan orangtuamu? Apa pekerjaanmu? Atas motivasi apa kau mengikuti ajang pencarian jodoh ini?" Akashi bertanya sambil menumpukan dagu diatas tautan tangan. maniknya menghujam tepat kedalam sepasang _azure_.

Mulut mungil terbuka sejenak─namun kembali tertutup karena ragu. Alih-alih menjawab, Kuroko justru menatap pemuda dihadapannya itu dengan alis bertaut heran. Dirinya ini sedang dipertemukan dengan calon jodohnya atau tengah wawancara pegawai baru sih?

"Kepo."

Akashi terdiam. Pasangan Daiki-Ryouta diam-diam menahan tawa. Tak kuat akan jawaban Kuroko yang terlampau datar dan juga kurang ajar.

Manik heterochrome berkilat tajam. Sebuah gunting berwarna merah melayang ke arah meja seberang─meja yang ditempati oleh pasangan sableng yang kini tengah menahan napas dengan keringat sebesar biji jagung yang menggantung dipelipis.

"Jawab pertanyaanku dengan benar, Kuroko Tetsuya," desis Akashi. Aura berbahaya menguar dari tubuhnya─membuat beberapa pelanggan yang berada disekitar Akashi langsung angkat kaki menjauh menuju zona aman.

Kuroko mengambil gelas berisi susu kocok vanillanya, disesapnya likuid putih itu sembari membuang muka─tak mempedulikan Akashi yang kini terlihat bersiap melemparkan guntingnya.

Daiki yang melihat akan terjadi perang dunia ketiga itu segera ambil langkah. Ia beringsut mendekati Akashi dan menepuk bahu kawan SMPnya itu sembari tertawa garing. Sementara Kise kebagian jatah untuk meluluhkan sikap apatis Kuroko yang sungguh membuat gregetan tidak karuan.

"Umurku 23 tahun, pekerjaanku guru TK, motivasiku untuk ikut acara ini adalah agar tidak dijodohkan─tidak, tolong jangan tanyakan apa pekerjaan orang tuaku. Itu tidak sopan, Akashi-san."

Akashi memasang senyum manis yang berbahaya. Rasa-rasanya tangan sudah gatal ingin segera merobek mulut Kuroko. Manis-manis tapi mulutnya berbisa. Luarnya kalem, tapi siapa sangka lidahnya tajam bukan main hingga memiliki potensi untuk membuat orang lain naik pitam.

Tapi, tunggu, daripada itu, ada hal yang cukup menganggu pikirannya. Baru saja Kuroko mengatakan bahwa ia mengikuti acara perjodohan ini untuk menghindari perjodohan, jangan bilang kalau Kuroko adalah orang yang sudah dipilihkan ayahnya untuknya?

Astaga, ternyata diam-diam Ayahnya itu memiliki selera yang bagus. Kalau calonnya semacam ini sih, Akashi rela diberi waktu untuk berpikir. Lagipula, Kuroko tak buruk juga. Dia manis, dan dari tubuhnya terpancar aura M─cocoklah untuk dirinya yang memiliki jiwa S terselubung.

"Dengan siapa kau akan dijodohkan?" Akashi melempar tanya. Tubuh sudah ia tegakkan, instingnya mengatakan 100% Kuroko akan menjawab bahwa ia dijodohkan dengan putra tunggal keluarga Akashi.

Kuroko menjepit dagunya─pose berpikir. Ia memutar otak, berusaha mengingat nama yang disebutkan oleh keluarganya tempo hari, "Kagami Taiga."

"Kagami Taiga? Sepertinya aku tidak asing," ucap Akashi sambil menerawang─berusaha memastikan apakah yang dimaksud itu Kagami Taiga yang _itu_ atau bukan.

Yang ditatap justru menghela napas, tangannya memainkan gelas susu kocoknya yang berembun, "Dia sahabatku semenjak SMA. Rasanya aneh jika dijodohkan dengannya."

' _Friendzone_ ,' batin mereka bertiga miris.

"Sekarang giliranku bertanya, kenapa Akashi-san ikut ajang pencarian jodoh? Akashi-san jomblo abadi ya?"

Ryouta menepuk dahi, Daiki sudah terlebih dahulu tertawa kesetanan disamping Akashi sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu pria bersurai merah itu dengan brutal─tak lupa ia berceloteh tak jelas mengenai betapa polos dan jujurnya bocah biru muda bernama Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Bedebah cilik, kemari kau, biar kurobek mulut kurang ajarmu itu," desis Akashi, ditangannya tergenggam gunting keramat miliknya yang siap menghunus orang kapan saja.

"Ahaha, Kurokocchi bisa saja-ssu, walaupun sadis begini Akashicchi termasuk jejeran pria idaman lho-ssu," ucap Ryouta berusaha meredakan aura mencekam yang keluar dari Akashi.

Ctak!

Akashi melirik tajam pria pirang yang masih sibuk berceloteh ria. Apa tadi katanya? Sadis? Oh, rupanya pria pirang itu sudah merindu akan guntingnya?

"Oh, kalau begitu kenapa Akashi-san ikut acara ini?"

"Aku juga dijodohkan oleh ayahku," jawab Akashi singkat.

"Dengan siapa?"

"Tidak tau dan tidak peduli. Aku tidak tertarik dengan acara perjodohan itu, karena itulah aku meminta bantuan dari temanku yang dengan sangat kurang ajarnya justru menjerumuskanku dalam hal hina seperti ini," ucapnya dibumbui sindiran untuk Daiki yang kini tengah tertawa canggung─dan beringsut menjauh dari Akashi dengan alasan ingin ke toilet.

Pemuda bersurai biru itu menatap datar Akashi, meski rasa bingung dan ingin tau terpancar jelas dari sepasang manik azurenya, "Meminta bantuan apa?"

Cangkir kopi yang hampir habis kembali diangkat, kali ini disesap habis cairan hitam pekat tersebut hingga hanya menyisakan ampasnya, "Untuk mencarikan seseorang yang mau menjadi pacar bohonganku untuk kukenalkan pada ayahku besok malam."

BRUSH!

Kemeja berwarna kelabu yang dikenakan Akashi kini ternodai oleh likuid putih yang disemburkan oleh Kuroko yang tengah menatapnya dengan raut wajah pongo─topeng _kuudere_ nya seketika terlepas ketika mendengar alasan sang surai merah.

Yang benar saja, ia dan Akashi baru saja bertemu lalu mereka berdua akan segera menemui Tuan Besar Akashi begitu? Besok malam? Sebagai calon pendamping hidup Tuan Sadis nan Menyebalkan bernama Akashi Seijuurou?

Tidak. Tidak. Kuroko tidak mau. Meskipun ia mengikuti acara pencarian jodoh ini untuk menghindari perjodohannya dengan Kagami, tapi ia tidak sudi untuk segera dipertemukan dengan Tuan Besar Akashi. Bukannya menyelesaikan masalah, yang ada justru menambah masalah semakin runyam.

Keluar kandang buaya, masuk kandang naga. Apes.

Ini terlalu cepat, setidaknya Kuroko berniat untuk menjalin hubungan serius dengan calon jodohnya dalam jangka waktu penjajakan yang cukup lama, bukan dengan jangka waktu sesingkat ini, dengan orang yang sangat menyebalkan pula.

"Akashi-san, aku meno─"

"Kau harus menerimanya Tetsuya. Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Apapun itu."

"Aku tidak terima. Disini aku memiliki hak untuk menolak."

"Huh? Kau berani membantahku?"

"Tentu saja, Akashi-san kan juga manusia. Sama-sama makan nasi. Untuk apa aku takut?"

Akashi melemparkan pandangan tajam, begitu pula dengan Kuroko. Keduanya seolah berlomba dalam adu tatapan tajam─tanpa ada satupun dari mereka yang peduli akan keadaan sekitar, meninggalkan Aomine Ryouta yang tengah tertawa kaku sembari menatap dua insan dihadapannya saat ini.

'Baru pertama ketemu saja sudah begini-ssu. Apa yang akan terjadi ya jika sampai nanti mereka berdua benar-benar direstui oleh Paman Masaomi-ssu?'

.-.-.

Bibir dimajukan, pipi digembungkan sebelah. Aksi ngambek tengah dilancarkan kepada sosok pria bersurai merah yang kini tengah duduk santai bak raja di sofa rumahnya sembari menyesap secangkir teh hangat yang dibuatkan oleh ibunya tadi.

' _Dasar pria tak sopan, tak tahu diri_ ,' umpat Kuroko dalam hati. Hatinya dongkol setengah mati kalau boleh jujur. Ingin rasanya ia mengenyahkan sosok pria miskin jodoh itu pergi dari rumahnya.

Disisi lain, dibalik cangkir tehnya, Akashi mati-matian menahan tawa untuk tidak menertawakan sosok Kuroko yang hanya mengenakan setelan piyama dihadapannya dengan surai biru muda yang mencuat kemana-mana melawan hukum gravitasi.

Memang manis, dirinya mungkin mulai terkena pesona legendaris dari sang pemuda biru muda—pesona yang kata Ryouta mampu menaklukan siapa saja. Tapi, maaf saja, Akashi tidak berencana untuk secepat itu takluk dihadapan sang surai biru. Masih terlalu cepat.

Akashi melirik, mendapati sosok ayah dan ibu Kuroko tengah mengintip dibalik dinding. Diam-diam ia mengulas seringai—yang tentu saja memancing perasaan tak enak di pihak Kuroko.

"Tetsuya lupa ya? Bukankah kita hari ini berencana menemui ayahku? Aku sudah tidak sabar mengenalkan Tetsuya sebagai pendamping hidupku dihadapan ayah," ucap Akashi dengan senyum manis yang menghiasi wajahnya, aura bling-bling menghiasi tubuh pria tersebut.

Kuroko _facepalm_ , dalam hati kembali mengumpat sikap Akashi yang bisa berakting begitu dihadapannya—bahkan dihadapan kedua orang tuanya yang kini tengah menutup mulut mereka sambil menangis haru dibalik dinding.

"Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak terlalu cepat seperti ini, Akashi-kun?" balas Kuroko smebari melempar senyum manis sarat makna—yang tentu saja dibalas dengan senang hati oleh Akashi.

Pria bersurai merah itu terkekeh sebentar, ia meraih cangkir tehnya, "Sepertinya jika dirumah sendiri Tetsuya malu-malu. Tetsuya tidak ingat? Bukankah kemarin Tetsuya sendiri yang memaksaku untuk segera mengenalkanmu pada ayah? Tetsuya sendiri juga bilang jika sudah tidak sabar ingin segera berjalan di altar bersamaku."

Memaksa jidatmu. Yang ada justru Kurko yang menjadi korban disini.

Sudah menjadi korban pemaksaan, jadi korban akting menyakinkan Akashi Seijuurou pula.

"Akashi-kun—"

PUK!

Kuroko mendongak, ia menatap tidak mengerti kearah kedua orang tuanya yang kini tengah memegang pundaknya sembari menangis haru. Bahkan sang ibunda sudah sesenggukan tidak karuan sembari bergumam ' _Mama bangga sama kamu, nak_ ',

Sumpah, Kuroko tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi disini.

"Ayah tak menyangka ternyata kau sudah memiliki calon suami seperti ini Tetsuya. Jika kau memang sudah memilikinya, seharusnya kau menolak acara perjodohanmu dengan keluarga Kagami, jangan diam saja. Coba kalau nak Seijuurou tidak bertamu hari ini. Mungkin kami masih akan tetap melanjutkan perjodohanmu dengan Kagami-san," ucap ayahnya semabri tersenyum bangga kearahnya.

Sang ibu kini memeluk tubuh putranya yang masih dalam batas sadar, "Ibu bangga sama Tecchan. Ternyata memang benar kata orang diluar sana, Tecchan itu primadona. Ibu kira Tecchan itu saking polosnya sampai tidak ada yang mau menikahimu. Ibu bersyukur, setidaknya Tecchan tidak jadi bujang lapuk."

Kuroko membisu—bingung ingin menjawab apa. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mengerjapkan matanya. Padahal ingin sekali Kuroko mengatakan, bahwa yang menyandang gelar bujang lapuk bukanlah dirinya, melainkan pria bersurai merah yang tengah duduk sembari menahan tawa karena menyaksikan semua kejadian ini.

Kuroko menggeram dalam hati, lihat saja, Kuroko pasti akan membalas kelakuan kurang ajar Akashi.

.-.-.

"Pakai ini."

Kuroko terdiam, matanya menatap lekat sejumput kain berwarna putih tulang yang baru saja dibawakan oleh Akashi. Dibentangkannya kain tersebut hingga menampilkan wujudnya yang sesungguhnya—sebuah dress berenda dengan pita kecil dibagian pingganya.

"Kurasa Akashi-kun tadi terbentur sesuatu, sampai tidak bisa membedakan mana baju perempuan dan laki-laki," sindir Kuroko sembari melipat kembali dress tersebut dan memberikannya kepada Akashi.

Uluran tangan ditolak mentah-mentah, manik _heterochrome_ nya justru menatap tajam sosok Kuroko yang tengah menatapnya pula dengan pandangan datar, "Kau pikir aku akan mengenalkanmu dalam wujud pria begitu? jangan bercanda Tetsuya, itu tidak akan terjadi. Begini-begini aku ini masih normal."

"Kalau bukan gay, Akashi-kun itu apa? Punya pacar perempuan saja tidak. Ah, aku lupa. Akashi-kun kan bujang lapuk."

Akashi tersenyum manis, "Coba lihat siapa yang bicara? Padahal nasib kita tak berbeda jauh."

"Aku dijodohkan bukan karena aku tidak laku, tapi karena Ibu tidak ingin aku diapa-apakan om-om _pedhopil_. Aku saja tidak mengerti apa maksudnya," jelas Kuroko.

Akashi tepuk jidat, astaga, manusia didepannya ini makhluk apa?

"Sudah, jangan banyak bicara. Kemari kau, biar kupakaikan baju ini."

Akashi maju mendekat, Kuroko mundur menuju zona aman. Tangan menyilang didepan dada—mencoba mempertahankan harga dirinya yang akan dinodai oleh si monster merah maniak gunting.

"Tetsuya, kemari," titah Akashi.

Kuroko menggeleng ia semakin melangkah mundur kala Akashi mencoba untuk mendekatinya. Tolong, siapapun tolong dirinya dari kedzaliman Akashi.

"Menjauh Akashi-kun. Dasar mesum. Cabul. Tidak berperasaan. Enyah sana," ucap Kuroko pedas.

Akashi tak membalas, ia hanya mengumbar senyum manis dan terus mendekati sosok Kuroko yang kini tengah gelisah mencari jalan kabur dari sini.

Mimpi saja sana, Akashi tidak akan membiarkan Kuroko kabur begitu saja.

.-.-.

"Jangan pasang wajah seperti orang sembelit 40 hari begitu Tetsuya," sindir Akashi yang tengah berjalan disisi Kuroko memasuki area mansionnya yang megah bukan main.

Kuroko diam dengan wajah datar andalannya. Berusaha mengontrol emosinya saat ini untuk tidak menghadiahkan Akashi dengan pukulan keramatnya semasa SMP dulu.

"Sudah untung kau tidak jadi kupakaikan pakaian perempuan."

"Siapa pula yang sudi? Begini-begini aku ini lelaki macho Akashi-kun. Mau lihat onderdilku?"

"Boleh. Sini biar kucek onderdilmu itu asli atau cuman tempelan."

Si surai biru muda buang muka. Malas meladeni ucapan Tuan Muda Akashi. Sementara Akashi yang mendapat respon seperti dari Kuroko tak ambil pusing. Ia segera beranjak menaiki tangga guna memanggil ayahnya yng mungkin saat ini tengah bercumbu dengan tumpukan dokumen yang sudah ditinggalkannya selama 3 hari lamanya—demi mencari 'calon bohongan' untuk menghindarkannya dari acara perjodohan.

Sepeninggal Akashi, Kuroko memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat keadaan mansion megah keluarga Akashi yang didalamnnya terdapat terlalu banyak maid—entah itu maid bohongan ataupun yang benar-benar maid untuk mengurus semua keperluan tuan muda.

Kuroko berjalan dari sudut satu ke sudut lainnya. Ruang tamu yang saat ini tengah disinggahinya ternyata begitu mewah dan elegan. Tak terlalu banyak pajangan yang menghiasi—hanya ada satu atau dua buah guci yang terlihat antik yang masing-masing diletakkan di sudut ruangan.

Beranjak dari guci, Kuroko berjalan menuju sebuah rak buku. Sepasang manik _azure_ nya tiada henti menatap potret keluarga yang terpampang disana. Ia tersenyum geli kala mendapati sosok balita Akashi yang sangat manis. Berbeda dengan Akashi yang sekarang. Manis tidak, pedas iya.

Beralih ke potret selanjutnya. Potret seorang wanita bersurai merah yang begitu anggun dan cantik. Menurut perkataan beberapa maid yang sengaja Kuroko cegat, wanita tersebut bernama Akashi Shiori, mendiang ibu Akashi.

"Ehem!"

Kuroko menoleh, ia langsung membungkuk hormat kala melihat sosok pria—Akashi Masaomi berjalan kearahnya.

"Jadi, selama ini kau yang menjadi kekasih Seijuurou?" tanya Masaomi tanpa basa-basi. Pria itu menatap lekat sosok Kuroko, dari atas sampai bawah. Menilai tentang kualitas pemuda bersurai biru itu, apakah cocok untuk bersanding dengan putranya atau tidak.

Kuroko tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menganggukkan kepalanya meski enggan—lagipula ia dan Akashi sudah terikat kontrak, "Nama saya Kuroko Tetsuya. Senang bertemu dengan anda Akashi-sama."

Masaomi terkekeh pelan—memancing heran dari Akashi yang berdiri dibelakang sang ayah. Ia pun mengisyaratkan dua pemuda itu untuk segera duduk disofa yang berhadapan denagnnya.

Akashi mengernyit heran, sementara Kuroko sudah merinding tak karuan.

Pasalnya, Akashi Masaomi terus memandangi Kuroko dengan tatapan seolah menelanjangi. Jelas saja Kuroko merasa risih. Dipandangi lekat oleh orang tua itu sama sekali tidak enak, ingin mengingatkan takut dikira lancang, tak mengingatkan pun rasanya hidup ini tak bisa tenang.

"Kau benar-benar hebat dalam memilih calon pendamping hidup Seijuurou. Dia benar-benar memenuhi kriteria. Ayah bangga padamu," ucap Masaomi sambil tersenyum puas.

Ah, hilang sudah kekhawatiran Masaomi selama ini. Tak masalah jika putranya lebih memilih untuk menjalin hubungan dengan seorang laki-laki. Asalkan putranya menikah itu sudah cukup untuknya. lagipula, Masaomi sudah lelah mendapat pertanyaan semacam, kapan putranya akan menikah dan kapan dirinya akan menggendong cucu.

Masaomi kembali menatap Akashi dan Kuroko yang tengah bermesraan berdua, melupakan eksistensinya—padahal yang ada keduanya tengah berdebat mengenai siapa yang harus 'mengakhiri' semua ini.

Ia tak lagi peduli dengan sikap dan sifat sesungguhnya Kuroko Tetsuya. Dimatanya, Kuroko Tetsuya adalah orang yang manis dan juga tipe yang sopan dan juga menurut. Dan menurut Masaomi pula, Kuroko adalah jodoh Akashi yang sesungguhnya.

Yang penting Kuroko Tetsuya itu berwujud manusia meski hawa keberadaannya setipis selampai—bukan makhluk hasil semedi.

Masaomi menautkan tangannya, senyum lebar terlukis diwajanya yang dulu tak pernah tersenyum, "Jadi, sebentar lagi kalian akan segera menikah. Lagipula, aku sudah menyuruh Tanaka untuk menghubungi keluarga Kuroko dan mereka sudah setuju jika lusa kalian akan segera menikah. Dan untuk masalah perjodohanmu sebelumnya, ayah telah membatalkannya Seijuurou. Jadi, kau bisa tenang."

JDER!

Suara petir imajiner menggema di dalam kepala Akashi dan Kuroko. Mereka berdua masih terdiam ditempat semula—bahkan sampai diperbolehkan pulang pun mereka berdua malas untuk pulang katanya.

Kuroko adalah orang yang pertama yang bereaksi, ia menoleh kearah Akashi yang tengah menatap kosong kedepan. Dicoleknya sosok Akashi, hingga pria itu menoleh, "Ne... Akashi-kun, coba cubit aku."

Sesuai keinginan Kuroko, Akashi segera menggerakkan tangannya mencubit kedua sisi pipi putih Kuroko dan menariknya berlawanan—membuat Kuroko meronta-ronta kesakitan karena Akashi mencubitnya tanpa belas kasihan.

Kuroko mengusap pipinya yang memerah, sementara Akashi menatapnya lekat—yang kemudian dibalas pandang oleh Kuroko. Mereka berdua pun pada akhirnya terperangkap dalam pesona lawan. Diam tak berkedip mengamati betapa sempurnya sosok yang berada dihadapan mereka.

"Kita... akan sungguhan menikah?"

Baik Akashi maupun Kuroko, keduanya sama-sama ingin bunuh diri karena rencana konyol mereka justru membawa mereka menuju masalah yang baru.

.-.-.

Keesokan harinya, pagi-pagi buta, Kuroko telah diculik oleh salah satu pesuruh keluarga Akashi yang langsung membawanya menuju sebuah butik langganan keluarga Akashi. Di dalam butik tersebut, Akashi Seijuurou sudah duduk anteng—lengkap dengan piyama berwarna merah _maroon_ yang masih melekat. Kemungkinan besar, Akashi juga bernasib sama seperti Kuroko.

Dalam diam, keduanya duduk berdampingan, mendengarkan sang desainer menjelaskan seperti apa konsep pernikahan yang sudah diusulkan oleh pihak orang tua. Sesekali Kuroko menguap, tak kuasa menahan kantuk akibat dirinya tidur larut malam karena terlalu lama meratapi hidup.

Akashi melirik, dalam hati geli juga mendapati Kuroko berkali-kali mencoba untuk terjaga namun berakhir gagal. Dibawanya kepala biru muda itu bersandar dibahunya, "Tidurlah kalau kau masih mengantuk. Biar aku yang mengurus semuanya."

Kuroko mengangguk, ia pun segera memejamkan matanya dan terbuai kealam mimpi, meninggalkan Akashi yang berkutat dengan segala hal untuk pernikahan mereka besok.

Dalam diam, Akashi melirik kearah Kuroko. Jujur saja, ia belum percaya dirinya akan segera menikah dengan orang yang baru saja ia temui di situs pencarian jodoh. Orang yang sebenarnya hanya akan menjadi calon bohongannya. Bukan calon pendamping hidup sebenarnya seperti ini.

Akashi tentu saja tak tinggal diam, setelah mengantarkan Kuroko pulang, Akashi segera bertandang ke kamar ayahnya dan menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi—bukannya marah, sang ayah justru menangis haru dan mengatakan bahwa pertemuannya dengan Kuroko sungguh _anti mainstream_. Bahkan, Akashi masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan oleh ayahnya saat itu.

" _Itu tandanya dia adalah jodohmu Seijuurou, jangan terus menerus menolak jodoh. Lagipula dia pria yang manis bukan? Jika saja ayah masih muda, ayah rela menikahinya, nak."_

Jodoh dari Mars, mustahil sekali bagi Akashi jika Kuroko—orang asing berlidah tajam itu adalah jodohnya. Meski sejujurnya Akashi tak bisa menyangkal bahwa Kuroko adalah satu-satunya pria manis yang mampu menarik perhatiannya—meski belum sepenuhnya.

Akashi menghela napas, daripada ia terus memikirkan hal ini dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang terkena penyakit jiwa, lebih baik ia ikhlaskan saja.

Anggap saja ini rezeki. Siapa tau dia akan mendapatkan kejutan diakhirnya?

.-.-.

Hari pernikahan untuk Akashi dan Kuroko telah tiba. Terlihat banyak sekali tamu yang datang dan memenuhi gedung hotel bintang lima yang menjadi tempat pernikahan keduanya. Banyak diantara mereka merupakan rekan bisnis keluarga Akashi dan Kuroko, ataupun teman dari kedua mempelai.

Diantara kerumunan itu, Kuroko bisa melihat, ada Aomine dan Kise—dua orang yang menyeretnya menuju hal tak terduga seperti ini—Ogiwara Shigehiro, sang sahabat dari zaman zigot, hingga Kagami Taiga, orang yang dulu pernah dijodohkan dengannya.

Begitupula dengan Akashi, banyak teman semasa sekolahnya yang menghadiri pernikahannya dan tak segan untuk bersalaman dengannya dan melontarkan pujian untuk Kuroko yang menurut mereka begtiu mempesona. Tak lupa para bawahannya di kantor yang ternyata juga mendapatkan undangan untuk menghadiri pernikahannya.

Kuroko melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, 15 menit lagi ia dan Akashi akan segera mengucap janji suci sehidup semati. Rasanya sangat menyedihkan ketika kau harus mengucapkan janji suci di altar dengan orang yang tidak kau cintai. Kuroko menghela napas panjang, mau tidak mau, ia harus melakukannya.

Akashi yang melihat pasangannya menghela napas memutuskan untuk menghampiri. Ditepuknya pundak berbalut jas putih bersih tersebut dengan lembut.

"Masih belum terima?" tanya Akashi membuka percakapan diantara mereka.

Kuroko mengangguk, manik matanya masih menatap kerumunan tamu yang nampaknya begitu menikmati acara hari ini—seolah mereka turut berbahagia, padahal pasangan yang menikah saja tidak begitu.

"Rasanya aneh, Akashi-kun. Aku baru saja mengenalmu. Kita bertemu pun karena alasan yang sama. Tidak ingin dijodohkan, tapi lihat sekarang, kita bahkan dinikahkan begini," ucap Kuroko.

"Jujur saja, ini bahkan tak masuk kedalam perkiraanku. Aku pun sama terkejutnya dengamu Tetsuya, padahal aku sudah menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjsadi dengan kita. Namun, ayah justru mengatakan hal aneh. Maaf sudah menyeretmu hingga seperti ini."

Kuroko mengangguk samar, "Akashi-kun tak perlu minta maaf, lagipula ini juga salahku. Aku hanya belum bisa menerima satu hal."

Alis Akashi terangkat, "Apa itu?"

"Tidak bisa menikah dengan orang yang kucintai, padahal alasanku menolak perjodohan itu karena aku ingin bersama dengan orang yang kucintai."

Akashi tertegun, saat ia hendak menjawab, suara dari pendeta yang akan menikahkan mereka menginterupsi. Tanpa disuruh, Akashi langsung menawarkan tangannya pada Kuroko, mengisyaratkan pria itu untuk menggandeng tangannya dan berjalan bersama menuju altar.

Sebelum mereka mulai melangkahkan kaki, Akashi menyempatkan diri untuk sekedar berbisik kepada Kuroko dan mencium sekilas pipi putih kenyal milik sang pemuda bersurai biru muda tersebut.

Semua orang yang melihat interaksi singkat sepasang mempelai tersebut hanya bisa mengernyit heran—kala mendapati paras manis Kuroko Tetsuya memanas sempurna.

Akashi tersenyum tipis,ia menarik Kuroko merapat.

"Ayo Tetsuya. Suka tidak suka kita akan melakukannya. Bukankah tak ada jalan untuk kabur?"

.-.-.

Disisi lain, Daiki dan Ryouta yang mendapat undangan spesial dari Akashi menangis haru. Mereka sungguh tidak menyangka, jika pasangan bohongan itu akan menikah—dalam waktu yang singkat pula.

Apalagi Ryouta, ia sungguh tidak menyangka jika firasatnya saat itu terbukti benar.

Saat ini, dihadapannya mereka berdua tengah menyaksikan sepasang insan tengah bersatu di depan altar. Sepasang insan yang dipertemukan dalam cara tak wajar.

Daiki mengusap air matanya yang menetes, "Apa kubilang, kalau jodoh itu mau diapakan juga tetap akan bersatu. Dasar Akashi, sudah lama ia menyendiri hingga tidak mengerti masalah percintaan."

.-.-.

Kuroko kelabakan kala sang pendeta menyuruh mereka untuk segera berciuman. Sumpah, demi apapun, ini adalah ciuman pertamanya. Ia tidak sanggup jika harus menyerahkannya pada Akashi. Bukan karena ia benci, tapi lebih kepada malu.

Ia masih tidak percaya dirinya akan menikah dengan Akashi—orang yang memiliki misi sama sepertinya, menolak dijodohkan dan menikah dengan orang asing.

Badan Kuroko berubah panas dingin kala Akashi melangkah mendekat, membelai lembut sisi wajahnya—membuat parasnya kembali memerah.

Akashi terkekeh—Kuroko bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, dan hal itu membuatnya semakin malu. Untuk apa pula Akashi tertawa?

' _Dasar bujang lapuk nan mesum yang menyebalkan!_ ' umpat Kuroko dalam hati.

"Hei Tetsuya."

Panggilan Akashi membuatnya mendongak, Kuroko melebarkan matanya kala pucuk hidungnya bersentuhan dengan pucuk hidung milik Akashi. Ia ingin menjauh, namun tangan Akashi menahannya hingga tanpa sadar ia diam bagai patung kala bibir Akashi dengan seenak jidatnya menjajah bibirnya.

Kuroko masih diam tak bergerak kala Akashi menjauhkan kepalanya. Pria bersurai crimson itu tersenyum geli kala mendapati wajah Kuroko yang terdiam dengan ekspresi terperangah.

Ah, rasanya aneh sekali. Belum pernah sekalipun Akashi merasa seperti ini. Dasar, Kuroko Tetsuya itu memang bencana terbesar untuknya.

"Dengan begini, kau sekarang sudah resmi menjadi Akashi Tetsuya. Apa kau bersedia untuk tetap melanjutkan sandiwara ini?"

Kuroko membuang muka, "Bukankah aku tidak punya kuasa untuk menolak, Seijuurou-kun?"

Akashi melemparkan senyum tipis, sementara Kuroko masih terus menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tak kuasa untuk menatap gerombolan manusia di depannya yang tengah bersorak sorai untuk pernikahan konyol mereka.

Pernikahan yang berawal dari sebuah sandiwara konyol.

.

.

.

"Tetsuya, karena sudah kepalang basah sampai disini, kenapa tidak sekalian saja kita belajar untuk saling mencintai? Toh kau tidak akan menyesal mendapatkan suami sepertiku. Bagaimana? Apa kau mau belajar bersamaku untuk membangun perahu?"

.

.

"Dasar Akashi-kun bodoh. Ini semua karena Akashi-kun, karena itu aku bergantung padamu. Kau harus bertanggung atas semua ini. Dasar bujang lapuk nan mesum."

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

* * *

 **a/n:**

Saya tau ini gaje, sangat.

Apa daya, ini hasil ngebut selama beberapa jam. Udah sujud syukur banget ini bisa selesai. Maapkan daku yang sudah membuat seseorang menunggu begitu lama /sujud/

Sekali lagi, maapkeun kalau ini gaje maksimal. Kalau sedang wb dan dipaksa untuk tetap nulis ya begini ini jadinya :v /gausahalesan /enyahkamu.

Yha, begitu saja a/n dari saya. Fanfik ini ditujukan khusus untuk meramaikan event #AKKRINAGIVEAWAY

/senyom.


End file.
